


Because We Made A Promise

by Micaron



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaron/pseuds/Micaron
Summary: One shot. AU. In which two young men reach their legal drinking age and try alcohol for the first time. KilluaxGon
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Because We Made A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazingness that is Hunter x Hunter.
> 
> Notes: I know the legal drinking age varies from different countries, in my country it's 18 so that's what I'm going for in the story. Please do not drink until you reach the legal drinking age of your country.
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know, constructive criticism is appriciated.

**Because We Made A Promise**

It was finally the 7th of July. It proved to be a pretty warm and humid day. The sun stood high during this time of the year and no clouds had been seen in over two weeks. You could practically smell the heat in the air. The weather didn't really matter though, but everything else had been meticulously planned down to the very last detail. What time they would leave. Where they would go. What they would eat. What drinks they should try. And what outfit to wear. Well, it was mostly Killua who did the planning, Gon just went along with everything but he liked the excitement of the anticipation of their first night out. Gon also didn't really care what he wore; he figured he could just go for his usual casual outfit. Killua on the other hand, had been shopping and was now second-guessing his purchases.

"I'm just not sure this is good enough…" Killua said while eyeing his outfit in the mirror. Black jeans, a short-sleeved maroon shirt paired with a silver necklace.

"Just wear whatever," Gon's voice declared from Killua's cellphone speaker.

"But it's not a 'whatever' kind of day. We've planned this for months," Killua replied facing his phone on the dresser next to the mirror.

Thinking back it must have been around April, that they made the promise. Gon's birthday in May was approaching and they where out having dinner at their local fast food restaurant close to their apartment building where they both lived. Gon had been watching the other dinner guests and noticed that most of them drank some kind of alcoholic beverage and it had made him curios. He wondered why it was so popular? He figured it must be because it tasted really good and Gon was always in the mood for tasty things. Unfortunately he didn't have the age for it. Yes. In just around three weeks it was his 18th birthday and he would be the legal age to drink alcohol. He made a decision and turned to focus on Killua who sat across from him.

"Let's come here for my birthday and have drink!" he exclaimed happily.

Killua looked up from his food with a surprised look. "What?" he spoke with food still in his mouth.

"I want to try drinking alcohol but I have to turn eighteen first, so on my birthday we should come here" Gon explained.

"Uh-huh, but you know I'm younger than you, right?" Killua waited patiently for Gon to realize the meaning in that information. He could almost see smoke come out of Gon's ears.

And then, suddenly, Gon's hazel brown eyes widened in realization. "Ah! You can't drink yet!"

"Bingo," Killua took another mouthful of food.

"I'll wait for you! We'll come here for your birthday instead and try it together," Gon declared with a huge grin on his face.

And that's when the preparations began. They looked up Killua's birthday in the calendar and happily discovered that it was on a Saturday, which was perfect as they had their weekends off. They read up on different kinds of alcohol and drinks and made a list of the things they wanted to try and which food to eat. The fast food restaurant they were currently in wouldn't be suitable for this kind of birthday celebration so they also researched different bars in the area. And approximately three months later the day had finally arrived. Killua's 18th birthday.

"It's too hot for jeans…" Killua started to change his outfit for what must have been the fifth time already.

"Wear shorts, like me," his friend suggested over the phone.

"If you're going to wear those green ones you've had since you were like twelve I'm not coming with you tonight."

"Wha-?! Fine. I'll change," Killua could literally hear Gon pouting on the other side of the phone line.

_"That's one disaster avoided,"_ the white haired boy thought to himself. Killua knew that his friend wasn't much into fashion but he could at least but some effort in and make a change once in awhile. "Please choose something from what be bought the other day."

"Yeah, yeah," came the unenthusiastic reply from the phone coupled with a rustling sound like someone was looking through plastic bags.

"You haven't even taken the clothes out of their bags yet?!"

"I have!" it was an obvious lie.

Killua sighed. He tried to remember what outfits he had helped Gon pick out. Ah, who am I kidding, Killua remembered exactly what outfits he had Gon buy, because Killua had a fashion sense. And a 'Gon sense'. He dedicated much of his time to think about his friend. How his friend looked in different lighting. How his friend smelled of soap after a shower. How the sun reflected in his friends brown eyes. How his black hair swayed in the summer breeze. Killua had always called Gon his best and dearest friend but his feelings were more than that. Of course, Gon had no idea about this. And Killua intended to keep it that way.

It had actually taken him quite a long time to realize that his feelings for Gon were more than that towards a friend. It had started out as a curiosity for the other boy when they first met at the age of twelve. The curiosity grew into admiration and respect, which evolved into deep care, and before Killua had even noticed it happening, Gon was his most important person. And from there on the romantic feelings for the other male just continued to grow. He had never been so happy as when he was with Gon, which is why he had no intention of ruining the relationship they had now by telling him his feelings.

Killua did like his friend had suggested and put on a pair of newly bought black shorts instead. "All right, this will have to do. How's it going on your part, Gon?"

"I'm done changing, so I'll come down," Gon hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Killua would be pleased to see that Gon really had put on something new paired with his usual white tank top. It was another pair of green shorts, although a darker green, Killua would still approve as he knew green was the color that looked the best on Gon, it brought of the hazel brown in his eyes.

Killua lived two floors below Gon so with one last glance in the mirror, approving his looks, he left his home to meet his friend in the stairwell.

They arrived at their designated destination around fifteen minutes later. You could tell by the look of their faces that they were both excited and nervous as they entered through the double doors of the bar of their choice. Inside the lightning was dim and the interior mostly consisted of dark wood, the curtains had a maroon kind of red and the seats where either big comfortable looking leather armchairs or couches in different sizes, not so comfortable looking but a still in leather. By the bar counter, glasses where hanging from the ceiling and below you could see the different kinds of beer they had on tap. Next to the counter there was a like a small stage with karaoke equipment.

The two young men had booked a table for two in advance and were escorted to a four-seat table by one of the windows facing the street outside. The table was set with glass and cutlery as well as a small candle lit in the middle, it had a two-seated leather couch on each side where they sat down opposite of each other. The waiter who had showed them to the table gave them both a menu before leaving to take the orders of another pair of guests.

"Let's order a bit of everything like we planned." Killua said letting his blue eyes scan the menu in his hands.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" the black haired boy where practically drooling over his menu.

"And for drinks…" he said thoughtfully flipping the page to the alcoholic beverages.

"I want to try these beers first!" Gon exclaimed happily while pointing at one of the beers on the menu.

"Sure!" Killua agreed.

With a wave Gon called on the waiters attention and the two boys placed their orders. They were served their beers first while waiting for the food to arrive. Two pairs of curious eyes were studying the bottles placed before them.

Gon took a sniff of its contents. " It smells…different? Not like soda."

Killua tried the same and agreed. "Yeah, it smells more like…something yeasty…and earthy…"

"Well, cheers then!" Gon exclaimed and they clinked the bottles together.

"Cheers!"

The two boys eagerly took their first ever sip of beer. As they felt the unfamiliar taste they looked at each other with eyes wide in surprise and a moment later they look another sip, and another one.

"This is good!" Gon grinned enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

As they continued with their beers the waiter eventually came to serve them their food. On the table before them the waiter placed two plates with burgers, a big plate full of fries, a bowl of onion rings and different kinds of dipping sauces. After the waiter had placed out everything they took the opportunity to ask the waiter for another beer.

For a while the food kept them occupied keeping their conversations to a minimum. Killua used this time to reminisce about his time with Gon and how happy he was to be able to spend yet another one of his birthdays with his best friend. Glancing over the table he could clearly see that Gon was enjoying himself too, alternating between stuffing his face with food and drinking beer, and it made Killua smile. It might have been the alcohol already taking effect cause the white haired male felt himself losing focus on everything around him, except, Gon. His blue eyes resting on the features of the young man before him, following his every movement. He didn't even notice himself staring until Gon looked back at him, blinking in surprise.

"Is there something on my face?" Gon asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Huh?" a startled Killua suddenly realized his mistake and quickly took a bite to eat. "No, it's nothin'" he replied, mouth full of food and a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Hazel brown eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I know! Sorry, sorry. I forgot cause I was so hungry," Gon's hand reached into the pocket of his dark green shorts and took out a small squared box wrapped in light blue paper and a white ribbon around it. "Happy birthday, Killua!" Gon's smile was so earnest and bright that Killua had to look away. He also wanted to hide the increasing blush.

"I- I wasn't expecting… You didn't have to…" Killua was shocked but he didn't want to sound ungrateful, he regained his composure and spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you," he gave Gon a small smile and accepted the present.

"But I wanted to," his response was as pure as his smile. "You're my best friend! Aaand you gave me that awesome new fishing rod for my birthday, this is the least I can do."

"You're embarrassing me," Killua felt an immense happiness spread through his body when he heard what Gon said; he just wished it wouldn't hurt at the same time. Every time Gon used the words "best friend" Killua would feel a bittersweet sensation in his heart causing him to question whether or not it was enough for him to remain his best friend. He took a deep breath, swallowed and did as he usually would do and pushed the feelings away, while he started to tug at the ribbon on the present.

Brown eyes looked at him in anticipation as he opened the gift. After carefully removing the ribbon and unwrapping the paper he opened the lid on the box and inside he found an expensive looking metallic yo-yo. Killua carefully took it out of the box and studied it closer, he saw that the yo-yo had an engraving on one of the sides. _"Forever together"_ , it said. There was that bittersweet feeling again. Killua wanted nothing more than to be together with Gon forever but he was certain his friend didn't mean it the way Killua wished. Maybe it was the alcohol again but tears threatened to push through the corners of his eyes. He quickly blinked them away before they could reveal his feelings. The yo-yo was such a Gon thing to buy and give as a present. Killua had been into yo-yoing around the time he and Gon met but had eventually and gradually forgotten about it, but Gon remembered.

"Wow," he spoke in awe looking at the toy in his hand.

"You like it?" Gon sounded nervous and excited at the same time.

"I love i-," Killua cleared his throat. "I mean, of course I like it!" he tried a quick yo-yo swing and although he was a little rusty he still felt he had the skills to pull of a few of his old tricks, just not here in the restaurant.

"I'm glad," Gon looked relieved that his gift had been a success and returned his attention to his food.

"Thanks Gon! I'll treasure it," he smiled while gripping the yo-yo harder in his hand before returning it to its box. He then proceeded to gulp down the rest of his second beer, hoping the alcohol would help him calm down his nerves.

They resumed to eating their food and chatting in their usual playful banter. And if the people who passed their window had looked in they would see two young men who appeared to have a really good time in each other's company. On the inside however, Killua had a hard time calming his heart and therefore suggested to Gon that they would order something stronger once they finished their meal. Gon wasn't one to disagree.

It wouldn't take long until the stronger drinks had an effect, although not the kind of effect Killua was hoping for. It was obvious that Killua had a high tolerance for alcohol and that Gon didn't. Sure, he could sense the influence of the alcohol in him in the way that his reactions were slower and his eyes a bit unfocused. Gon on the other hand was clearly drunk with his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. He was pretty much talking non-stop and in a more loud and high-pitched voice causing the other guests to occasionally stare at them. The drunk male took no notice of this whatsoever and happily continued his fishing story from last summer. Killua however, who always took notice of everything happening around Gon, noticed this all too well.

"Shh," he held his finger up to his lips. "Keep it down a little, will ya?"

Gon's cheerful face quickly turned into an apologetic look when he realized what he'd done and that people were looking at him. He turned towards the other guests and mouthed the word _"sorry"_ while scratching the back of his head. Turning back to his blonde friend he asked, "Was I really being that loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Sorry," he hung his head causing his black hair to cover some of his facial expression but Killua could tell he was ashamed by the tone in his voice.

"It's all right, you're just drunk; that's why," Killua tried to ease Gon's guilty conscious by keeping it casual. He leaned back in his seat clasping his hands behind his head. "Don't worry about it."

It must have worked cause Gon looked up and met Killua's light blue eyes. "What about you? Are you drunk?"

Killua seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah, but not as much as you," he snickered. Actually he had hoped to be a bit more drunk as his heart still had some trouble calming down but the alcohol didn't seem to have the effect on him that he desired.

"Wha-!" Gon suddenly raised his voice again but realized his mistake and continued in a more socially accepted tone. "Why not?"

"Well," Killua leaned forward, taking a sip from his drink. "It's individually how well one can hold one's liquor, and apparently I can do it and you can't."

"No fair! You've had the same as me," Gon crossed his arms with a pout.

_"So cute,"_ Killua thought to himself but looked down into his drink not to overdose on Gon's cuteness.

"You should drink more then," Gon stood up and left for the bar counter to buy them another drink. He could only vaguely hear Killua call after him not to drink anymore. If he heard it, he ignored it, as he came back with two glasses of rum and coke for them both.

Killua accepted his drink but shot a skeptical glance at Gon's glass. "I thought I told you to take it easy?"

"Hehe," he smirked. "Couldn't hear ya," Gon sat down and took a big gulp from his drink.

Killua sighed and started to question if this drinking party really was such a good idea considering Gon's behavior. On the Internet they had read about the aftereffects of alcohol and Killua figured that his friend wouldn't feel so well the next day, maybe he would even start to feel unwell later tonight.

"Hey, Killua! Let's do a drinking game," Gon declared with a huge smile upon his face.

"Sure!" Killua was always up for a game and he and Gon would usually make a competition out of anything that it was possible to compete in. "What didya have in mind?"

Gon furrowed his dark eyebrows looking deep in thought. "How about that game where you're supposed to clasp the others hand between your palms and the winner gets to flick the losers forehead, but instead of that the loser will have to take a sip of his drink?"

Killua considered the suggestion for a while before he spoke with a smug look on his face. "It's a good idea but you know I will win right?"

"What? You don't know that?" Gon looked back at him in disbelief.

"Of course I do," he stated matter-of-factly. "You're way more drunk than I am, meaning your capacity to react is reduced compared to mine, ergo I win and you'll be the one drinking."

"We won't know that until we try," there was that pout again that made it so hard for Killua to refuse.

"All right, we can try, but I have warned you," Killua took one large sip from his drink to even out the chances a little before holding up his hands, palms towards each other.

Gon put down his drink and got ready to swing his hand past Killua's without getting caught between them. He made a few feints to try and trick his friend before his real attempt; he tried to act natural as he as swiftly as he could let his hand fall between Killua's.

A millisecond later Gon's hand was clasped in Killua's. "Told ya. Drink."

"Fine," Gon sulked but took a sip. "Your turn," he held his hands out getting ready to catch the other's.

In just one swift motion Killua's hand shot past Gon's who stared at them in disbelief. "H-how?" he stuttered.

"I told you, your capacity to react is slower cause you're way more drunk than I am. Drink," as he spoke the last word Killua took the opportunity to flick Gon's forehead just because.

"Ow!" he squealed, eyes wide. His plan to get his friend drunk through this competition had clearly failed. With a look of defeat Gon took another sip of his drink. "I don't wanna play anymore…"

"Figures," with a taunting smile Killua took another mouthful of his drink seeing as he still felt too sober to handle the drunk Gon. "So, how do you feel about being drunk? Do you like it?"

Gon let his eyes wander upwards as he pondered the question. "Well, my head is a little cloudy and I wouldn't normally lose to you so easily but other than that I think I feel the same."

The other didn't look convinced as he could clearly see that Gon was quite affected by the alcohol, but probably too affected to realize it himself.

"Although I thought you would be drunk as well."

"What? Where you planning on getting me drunk and have your way with me or something?" Killua asked with a devious smirk.

"Have my way with you? What does that mean?" Gon asked with a puzzled look.

_"Man, he's like innocence incarcerated…"_ Killua thought to himself and sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand while waving the other in dismissal. "Nothing, forget it."

Gon eyed him suspiciously knowing something was up but he didn't want to press his friend any further, instead he did like he was told and changed the subject. "All right! Let's sing karaoke."

"What? No! I'm not nearly drunk enough for something so embarrassing."

"Well then, you better drink up because if you don't…" Gon paused a moment while he was thinking. "If you don't I'll go up there and sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, and wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Gon taunted. "Everyone here staring at you, maybe singing along, come over and congratulate you and so on."

The horror was evident on Killua's face as the scenario played out in his mind. He looked at his friend in disbelief, eyes wide and in whispered. "You wouldn't?"

"I would," Gon smiled sweetly.

And Killua knew he would.

Killua hid his face in his hands while calculating which of the two horrible scenarios would be the least terrible. Either sing karaoke and be embarrassed over his voice or suffer the consequences of having that damn birthday song sung for him. He figured the latter would be the worst. A long sigh escaped his lips as he stood up. "Fine." Tucking his hands into his pockets he added "But just one song."

"Yay!" Gon practically flew up from his seat and ran over to the karaoke scene.

As they were flipping through the different songs to choose from Gon stopped at one of the alternatives, a song called 'Nagareboshi Kirari'. " How about this one?"

"Hmm…" Killua mused. "No, if I'm going to embarrass myself by singing it should at least be to something cool and more upbeat."

"Like what?"

"Like this," he pointed towards his suggestion. "Departure!"

"Sure," Gon wasn't one to make a fuss over what song to sing, he just wanted to do this together with his best friend. And with that Gon pushed the button for their choice of song, took two microphones and handed one to Killua before getting ready as the song began.

As Killua accepted the microphone he took notice of how happy Gon looked beaming with that trademark smile of his. Maybe singing karaoke wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Glancing over to Gon who was standing next to him on the makeshift stage next to the bar, Killua saw him wink as if to say everything was going to be all right. Killua believed him. For a brief moment he looked down, closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief before looking back at Gon with a smile.

The two boys held their microphones just below their mouths, both taking a quick breath before beginning to sing along to the lyrics on the screen before them. Being one who was rarely embarrassed, Gon even made a few dance moves, gesticulated with his arms and got really into the song. Killua was more comfortable staying in one place but he did give his all into the singing. It was not that he was particularly bad at singing or that he didn't like it, he just found it sort of humiliating to do it in a bar full of strangers. But seeing how happy Gon was made him forget all that, he felt like they were the only ones there and that this stage was their own little world. He couldn't help the happiness spreading through his body and up to his lips where they formed a smile. Neither could he help stop the chuckle escaping his smiling lips as he saw Gon make another, in his eyes, cute, dance move.

Halfway into the song even Killua was relaxed enough to try a few of Gon's dance moves and by the last verse they were in perfect sync, pumping their fists into the air on the last note.

Their eyes locked on each other for a short moment before they both burst into laughter. It was a laugh filled with genuine happiness.

Gon was first to catch his breath and say something. "Let's do another one!"

"No, no," Killua wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes that he got from laughing. "I only agreed to one song. You're welcome to sing more if you like."

Gon instantly switched to puppy dog eyes and his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout hoping to change Killua's mind. It could have worked, as that attack was super effective on Killua's heart but to defend himself he quickly turned his back on Gon and the stage and started to make his way back to their table.

"Sorry, Gon! But a no is a no."

The fact that Killua couldn't hear Gon's footsteps following him meant that Gon accepted his rejection. Sitting down at his place by their table he looked back and saw Gon, no longer pouting, scanning the song choices before deciding. _"It better not be 'Happy Birthday',"_ Killua thought to himself.

This time Gon chose the song 'Hunting For Your Dream' and being the energetic young man that he was, he broke out a few new dance moves matching the rhythm of the song. Killua watched his every move, while sipping on a new beer he had ordered, until he suddenly got eye contact with Gon and realized he was staring. Blushing, he quickly turned his attention to his bottle of alcohol and therefore missed the chance to see Gon chuckle at him from the stage without missing a tune. Killua sighed as he leaned over to rest his forehead on the cool surface of the table. Dancing Gon was more than he could handle right now.

Moments later the song ended and from the corner of his eye Killua spotted his dark haired friend returning from the stage. He was flapping his tank top trying to create a cooling breeze as he walked back to the table. Killua turned his still resting head towards his friend and wished he could've looked away but his eyes had fixated themselves on the part of Gon's lower abdomen that revealed itself just slightly with every flapping motion.

"It's still so hot even this late in the evening, huh?" Gon stated with a groan as he sat back down in his seat, still tugging at his tank top.

"Uh-huh," Killua swallowed trying to regain his composure but instead his mind could do nothing but concentrate on the fact that Gon apparently had worked up quite a sweat with his dancing and now small droplets were running down his neck and in under the collar of his shirt.

"But I'm having fun!" Gon continued, his sweaty face beaming with happiness. "And I'm really happy to be here with you, Killua! Are you having fun too?"

Killua scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, yeah." Being both embarrassed over the kind words and flustered over how attractive Gon was this very moment Killua couldn't hide the fact that he was face was turning bright red.

Tilting his head to one side Gon looked at Killua with a concerned face. "What's wrong?" He reached his hand out and placed his palm on the forehead under those white locks of hair.

Killua's blue eyes widened in surprise at the sudden sensation of the other's touch and quickly leaned out of reach.

"Are you not feeling well? Is it the heat?" came Gon's concerned questions. "You felt really hot?"

Killua could literally feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his ribcage and he really wouldn't have minded as this was about as much as he could take. This was too much. Gon was too much. Gon was never this provocative when he was sober. Or maybe it was Killua who had lost his self-control he usually had when he was sober. Clearly the alcohol had taken more effect than he originally thought. And instead of the desired effect to drown his feelings it seemed to have the opposite effect and causing them to flood.

Abruptly, Killua stood up and while avoiding eye contact he replied. "Yeah, it's the heat. Be right back," he mumbled and made his way to the guest toilet. If Killua had met Gon's gaze at that point he would have seen that they were filled with genuine concern, but he kept his head lowered.

In the bathroom Killua took a few deep breaths before splashing his face with cold water in an attempt to clear his head and calm down. He had been in love with Gon for years, why was it so hard to keep his feelings in check tonight? It seemed that tonight it was impossible for him to stop his heart from racing every time he caught a glimpse of Gon. A blush was constantly threatening to appear on his cheeks when his mind was filled with thoughts of Gon. And it didn't exactly help when Gon was being…Well, Gon.

Killua sat down on the cold surface of the toilet lid and buried his face in his hands. This birthday wasn't going according to his plans. All he had wanted was a normal evening with Gon, one where they would chat in their usual bickering but playful manner, competing over something trivial and laugh until their stomachs hurt. Was that so much to ask for? Had Killua already used his destined amount of happiness by being with Gon up until now and was now suffering the consequences for it? He sighed. If that were the case, Killua decided he had to become stronger, and he had to quit drinking alcohol, because he had no intention of leaving Gon's side even if it meant he would suffer from an aching heart. They had made a promise to each other. Killua retrieved the present he'd gotten from Gon from his pocket and looked at the yo-yo. _Forever together_. He planned to honor that promise.

Killua didn't know for how long he'd been sitting there but it must have been for quite some time as his train of thoughts suddenly was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Killua? Are you all right?" Gon's voice spoke with genuine concern.

Returning the yo-yo to its place in his pocket Killua tried to swallow his insecurities away in a desperate effort to keep his voice steady. "I'm fine," his voice might have been steady but it didn't sound like he was fine and Gon could clearly hear that.

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm just tired from the heat," Killua lied as he got up from his seat and unlocked the door only to instantly regret it. He wasn't ready for the pair of deeply concerned hazel brown eyes looking right into his and the feeling of them being able to see right through him. Killua mustered all the strength he had left to act natural. "Just tired," he spoke with more conviction this time.

Gon blocked his path, arms crossed and a full on pout. "You're lying and I know it!"

Gon's pouting face was like an Achilles heel for Killua and he averted his eyes, hiding behind his bangs. "So what?"

There was a sudden shift in Gon's face as the shock of his best friend lying to him came over him. "So what?!" Gon repeated in disbelief. "So, we're best friends and we tell each other everything, that's what."

"I don't tell you everything," Killua mumbled as he brushed past his friend heading back to their table. In his mind Killua continued. _"I don't tell you how your smile brightens my day, how your laughter gives my life meaning, how I could stare into your eyes forever. I don't tell you how much I love you."_

For a moment Gon couldn't move and Killua almost feared his thoughts had been heard but of course they hadn't. A few seconds later Gon caught up with Killua and grabbed onto his arm to keep him from walking off again. "But we made a promise?" Gon's voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"We've made no such promise," Killua jerked at the sudden touch but he didn't pull away.

"Sure, we did! That first time you came with me to my hometown."

Killua did remember that visit but he couldn't recall that they had made a promise there to tell each other everything. He had stayed there with Gon and his aunt for about a week. During that time they had explored the forests, swam in the ocean, gone fishing and watched the stars at night. It was one of Killua's very dear moments of his time with Gon and he was sure he would have remembered a promise like that.

Gon let go of Killua's arm as they approached their table and took their respective seats. Killua's arm felt cold without Gon's hand on it and he crossed his arms in an attempt to preserve the touch. It didn't work.

"I would have remembered a promise like that."

"Well, clearly you don't. Maybe it's cause you're getting older," Gon smirked.

"Enlighten me then. And you're just as old."

"Yeah, yeah but I have a younger soul. You remember you came to visit me, right?"

"Yes."

"And we had a camp fire one night, and watched the stars," Gon continued.

"Yes, I remember that."

"And that's when we promised to stay together forever! Man, I even had it engraved on your present and you don't even remember!" Gon crossed his arms on the table and leaned his forehead on top of them, hiding his face. "I feel like such a fool," he mumbled.

Killua resisted the urge to pat him on his head. "I remember that," he spoke in a soft voice.

Raising his head just slightly, Gon looked up at Killua with a frown. "Really? You just said you didn't."

"I remember the promise of staying together, what I don't remember is the part of telling each other everything."

"Well, that's the same thing, isn't it?"

"What?" More often than not Killua failed to understand Gon's train of thoughts.

"People who stay together, trust each other and can talk about anything," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And now I find out you don't trust me and you're keeping secrets," he whined and returned to face the table surface.

Apparently Gon was one to whine slightly more than usual when he was affected by alcohol. To not upset him any further Killua continued to talk in a soft voice, and this time, to emphasize the meaning behind the words, he reached out to touch Gon's shoulder. "I do trust you."

"You don't, you're keeping secrets," Killua could hear Gon pouting even though he couldn't see his face.

This conversation was going in a direction Killua wasn't comfortable with and he didn't know how to handle it either. He couldn't bear to see Gon depressed like this because of him but he also couldn't confess to the feelings he had been hiding for so long. His mind was working overdrive to find a solution out of this situation. Maybe he could get Gon so drunk that he would forget all about this? But that probably wouldn't work if Gon weren't already more drunk to begin with. He could confess to some smaller secret and hoping Gon would take that as an explanation for what Killua was hiding. Although he couldn't be sure that Gon would buy that.

"I'm not keeping secrets per se," Killua started to explain as he gave Gon's shoulder a light squeeze before removing his hand. "There's just this one thing I can't tell you…but I hope I can tell you someday, in the future!" Killua said the last part in a cheery tune hoping it would rub off on Gon. It didn't.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" he continued to complain.

"I'm sorry, Gon," there wasn't much more Killua could say or do to fix this.

Gon was quiet for a while before finally sitting up with a straight back looking directly at Killua with a serious expression on his face. "If you promise," he started with a stern voice. "If you truly promise that you'll tell me one day, I'll forgive you."

Killua wasn't sure this was a promise he could keep as he was all too scared to lose Gon if he ever found out his true feelings but making this promise now would at least save him from the current situation. Maybe he could confess on his deathbed or something, at least that way he wouldn't have to live with the pain. "All right, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Gon held out his pinky finger but his expression was still stern which sort of contradicted the childish action.

He smiled and with a sigh of relief Killua grabbed Gon's pinky with his own. "Pinky swear."

"We swear to never have secrets from each other and if one is lying he has to swallow a 1000 needles. It's made official with a thumb kiss," Gon spoke his usual pinky oath chant and finished it by pressing their thumbs together.

And that's were the night took a sudden unexpected turn. As Gon's and Killua's thumbs touched, the latter was yanked by the hand and his vision blurred by the close proximity of Gon's face. Killua could sense nothing but the sensation of soft lips covering his own. His ocean blue eyes went wide as he realized that Gon was kissing him. Gon. Was. Kissing. Him. He pulled back. Every fiber of him instantly mourned the loss of that warmth he for so long had longed for.

Gon looked like he had anticipated that exact reaction as he leaned back with a calm expression. Killua was the opposite of calm, his face was quickly turning red, his heart was working on pounding its way out of his ribcage, his ears were ringing and his mind drew a total blank.

"As I don't want to swallow a 1000 needles, I guess I should tell you my secret," Gon spoke. "I like you. I mean, like you, like you. More than just a friend," his voice trembled just slightly of nervousness. "You don't have to return my feelings, I understand," Gon started to ramble. "Of course, I'd be thrilled if you did, but we've been best friends forever and I'm sure you find it weird and we can just go back and pretend this never happened, right?" he laughed sheepishly while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Killua just stared. The ringing in his ears and the deafening sound of his beating heart was drowning out Gon's voice after the magic words _'I like you'_.

When Gon didn't receive any kind of response he continued. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry I just ruined your birthday. Just forget about it." There was still no response from Killua. "Please, Killua? Say something?"

Slowly Gon's voice started to sink in to Killua's consciousness. He blinked a few times to regain focus but that was too much to ask for but he managed to at least collect himself enough to say; "How can I forget?" his voice barely audible. It was like the birthday wish, Killua never dared to wish for, had suddenly come true before him. How could he ever forget this? The memory of Gon's lips where already etched into his mind. The sound of Gon's voice saying 'I like you' played on repeat like a record player in his ears. The feeling of his heart beating with overwhelming happiness. He never wanted to forget this moment for the rest of his life but Gon misunderstood him.

"Well, I was hoping you would be drunk enough to forget when I told you but then you never got drunk," Gon was nervously fidgeting with his fingers. "Maybe if you drink some more now you will forget," he suggested and pushed Killua's bottle of beer closer to him.

For a second Killua forgot the situation he was in and reverted back to his usual self, pointing a finger accusingly at Gon. "So you were trying to get me drunk?!"

"Ahaha, yeah," Gon laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Maan," Killua let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Was this the reason you wanted to go out drinking in the first place?"

"Yeah," Gon looked down feeling ashamed.

Killua needed a few moments to process this new information. Apparently Gon wasn't as innocent as he claimed to be, if it wasn't some sort of twisted joke on his part, but it couldn't be, could it? His blood almost froze at the thought. "So you like me?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes," the black hair swayed when Gon nodded his head.

"And it's no joke?"

"No."

Another few moments passed in silence while Killua took in the meaning of this. Thoughts began to form in his previously blank mind. Was this really happening? He pinched his arm just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It hurt, so he must be awake. That's good. And Gon would never lie. Somehow this feels like such a Gon thing to do. Here Killua had been suppressing and hiding his feelings for years and then Gon just goes ahead and says whatever is on his mind.

Suddenly Killua burst out laughing. It wasn't a laughing matter and he knew that. It wasn't supposed to be funny and it wasn't but he was so relieved, it was like a dam inside him had burst. He was so overjoyed with happiness he couldn't stop himself from laughing. When he noticed that Gon was looking at him with a confused expression in his eyes he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry," Killua couldn't stop smiling. "'Go back', you said?"

"Yeah," Gon sounded disappointed but also understanding. "We can just go back to being friends like before."

"Oh, we don't have to back up that far, just about," Killua looked at his imaginary wristwatch. "A minute or two will do."

"Huh?"

Killua smirked as he stood up and reached over the table to grab ahold of the color of Gon's shirt and pulled him towards himself. Before closing the gap between their lips Killua spoke quietly. "Let's just get back to that kiss."

If the first kiss had been marvelous the second kiss was beyond amazing. Killua had heard how the first kiss was always the best but now he begged to differ, this one happening now was even better. After a short moment of surprise Gon started to kiss him back and it was just the best feeling imaginable. It felt like all the bottled up feelings of love he had for Gon finally had the chance to emerge, channelized through the kiss. He hoped that Gon could feel, through this kiss, how truly important he was to him.

As Gon slightly parted his lips, Killua was more than ready to explore the unknown territory he'd fantasized about so many times. But not here, not with other people around. With much difficulty he broke the kiss but to his satisfaction he could see the disappointment of that action in Gon's flushed face.

Killua smirked. "Let's go home."

Now that the dam was open there was nothing stopping him, he wanted to see more of Gon's expressions, he wanted to hear his voice moan his name, he wanted him, like he always had and like he always would. Forever together.

The End


End file.
